Love Lost, Love Discovered
by LoverofSasha
Summary: Elliot gave Olivia the one thing she has always wanted, a baby. but when things dont go well. Our favorite blond detective falls for the Brunette. how does Liv react?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson sat on the side of her tub. Those three minutes that it took for the timer to go off felt like an eternity. When it finally went off, with the high pitched wail, she jumped. Liv grabbed the test and read it. She smiled to her self and threw it in the trash.

She walked into her bedroom and grabed her phone, She dialed the number that she knew by heart.

"Hey Elliott, i have some news for you. You remember the night four weeks ago? Well it resulted in a miracle. I'm Pregnant." She shook a little as she said it through the phone, and waited for him to reply. He gave a shocked little sigh and thought of what to say.

"Listen Liv, i am happy for you. You are finally getting what you have always wanted, a child. But I can not be there." El stammered.

Olivia was shocked, to say the least. She stumbled and stammered.

"What are you saying El? this is your child, and the baby deserves both of us to be there for it, even if we are not together. Be responsible parents."

"Olivia Benson, get this through your thick skull. I dont want anything to do with you ar that baby. I slept with you in a moment of weakness. And Kathy and I are getting back together. I dont want to see or hear from you ever again." He exclaimed and hung up the phone.

She dropped her phone and stood there shocked. "How could he do this to us." She thought as she put her hand on her belly.

Olivia picked her phone up and grabed her gun and badge, and walked out the door. She walked to the subway station and got on the train headed to the office.

When she got to the stop, she got off and headed to her placce of work. She walked until she was in the bull pen and next to her desk. she did not know how she got there. She looked around and that is when she heard herself say,

"Looks guys, there is something that i need to tell you, it is important."

All her coworkers gathered around her desk. She looked at them all before blurting out,

"I'm Pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda smiled. "Congrats Liv, you must be so excited."

Olivia let out the breath that she did not know she had been holding. She smiled.

"Thank you Amanda, i am really excited, nervous, but excited."

Amanda took her in a big hug. Olivia smelled her sweet perfume. Liv did not want her to let go and Amanda did not want ot let go.

Finally she did, and all the men hugged her. Cragen looked at her.

"Olivia, if i may, who is the father?" he asked. Everybody wanted to know, he had been the one brave enough to ask.

Olivia looked to him and the pain was evident in her eyes. "Elliot. I told him last night. He never wants to see me or the baby. And he and Kathy are getting back together. I feel like such a fool. I let him sweet talk me into it, and look what has happened. I am going through all of this alone and I will be a single mother." she whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around her boss and he held her.

"Honey, you will never go through anything alone. You have a room full of poeple that love you, and will help you through anything. We are family. Now, you are going through a lot right now. I want you to take the rest of the day off and go home. Get some reat and relax." he said.

Olivia nodded and let go. She grabbed what she needed and headed for the doors.

When she was gone, they all looked at each other. Fin was the first to say what they were all thinking. "I believe that we should pay Elliot a little visit. No one does that to my little sister."

"Only me and you, Fin. The rest stay here and work on paperwork." Cragen replied.

They went back to work as Fin and Cragen left to have a little chat with the father.

*Couple Hours Later*

Olivia was soaking in the tub when she heard the pounding on the door. She got out and put her robe on. She walked out and to the door. She opened it and there stood Elliot.

"What are you doing here, Stabler? "She asked, shock all over her face.

"You just has to send Cragen and Fin didnt you? Couldnt stand the fact that I did not want anything to do with you or the baby. So you decide that Kathy needs to know, you vindictive bitch." He replied, anger wrote across his face.

She stared at him. "What are you talking about?" SHe asked quietly.

"They showed up at my house to tell me how much i am hurting you and this baby, and that i never deserved you. Kathy heard about it and now she kicked me out. So thanks for ruining my life!" he spit at her, and turned and walk away.

"Fuck you Stabler. We dont need you. so go to hell. And the sex was terriable. I kept imagaining you were a girl just so that i could try and get some enjoyment!" she screamed as she slamed her door.

Liv broke into tears. She hated being alone right now. But she did not want to bother anybody with her problems. Thats when she heard the knock on the door. She opened it after wipping the tears from her face. There stood Amanda, the women she was starting to fall for.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda could tell that Olivia had been crying. She felt bad for the detective, but she also felt love.

Amanda came in and closed the door. She took the brunette in her arms and led her to the couch. They sat down and Amanda held her close.

"Whats happened, sweetie?" She whispered in her ear.

Olivia felt butterflies in her belly when she heard those words come from the beautiful blond. She needed to get her feelings off of her chest now, or she never would.

"Elliot came by, but that does not matter right now, I have something to tell you. I hope this does not ruin our friendship, but i need to get this out in the air. I love you. I have since I saw you." She confesed.

Amanda smiles when she heard that. She took Liv's hands in hers and squeezed a little.

"I love you to Olivia. I though you would never feel this way about me. You dont know how happy you just made me." She replied.

Olivia smiled and then Amanda brought her into a kiss. They pulled away when the need for air was over whelming.

Liv all of a sudden heard her stomach rumble. They both broke up laughing.

"I guess I should order some food. Would you like to stay for dinner Amanda?" She asked, hoping she would say yes.

Amanda smiled." i would love to. why dont you go get dressed in something more than your robe while i order the food."

Liv went to her bedroom and changed into a NYPD tshirt and a pair of shorts. She walked out as Amanda sat back on the couch.

"The food will be here soon. And i ordered you soup, did not know if you had morning sickness or not, but i though it might help you." she said when she seen Liv walk in.

Live walked over and sat down."Thats sweet, thank you. Luckly, i have not had morning sickness yet. " she replied as there was a knock on the door. She got up and went and got the food. She brought it back and sat it on the table. They both dug in and started eating.

When everything was gone. Amamda looked at the time." i should be going Liv. i need to get home. Call me if you need anything, even someone to talk to." She got up and started getting ready.

Liv got up and watched. "You be careful out there. call me when you get home. And thank you for everything. i will see you tomorrow."

Amamnda lefft and Liv sighed. she was exchusted. She took care of all the trash and then went and climbed into bed. She waited until she got the call from Amanda before dozing off. She feel asleep thinking about Amanda.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia woke up and immediatly knew that she was going to be sick. She rushed out of bed, and into the bathroom. She barely made it in time. SHe landed on the floor and threw up. She sat there for a minute until she was sure that she would not be sick anymore.

Liv got up and washed her mouth out. She wandered back into bed. She looked over to the alarm clock and sighed at the time, 6:30.

"I better get up and get ready for work. i hate getting no sleep and then spending 16 hours at work." She thought to herself as she threw the blankets back.

She got up and went and got in the shower. When she was getting out and dried off, her phone rang. It was Amanda.

"Hey Liv, it's me. I will be there to pick you up in 10. we have a case." She hung up.

Liv rushed around, and 10 minutes later she was standing outside her building, waiting for Amanda. When she finally pulled up, Liv got in.

"Sorry it took me so long, thought i would stop and get you breakfast." She said as she handed her a bag with a bagel in it, and a cup of tea. They soon were on the road and heading to the hospital to interview the victim.

*Couple Hours Later*

They walked into the squad room after stopping to get lunch. Amanda filled the others in as Olivia sat at her desk. All of a sudden she shot up and ran to the bathroom. Amanda noticed and followed after her.

Olivia was getting sick when Amanda held her hair and rubbed her back.

"You shouldnt have to see me like this." she said inbetween the sickness.

"It wont be the last. I intened to be there for you and mini-Benson." She replied.

Olivia leaned up, done. She moved to clean her mouth out. She didnt know what ot say.

"I think we need to talk about us." said Amanda.

_**Review with where you think you want this story to go, Or anything you would like to happen!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia and Amanda entered the cribs and sat next to each other on one of the bunks.

"Liv, i want to start a relationship with you. I want to be there for you and your baby. Will you give me a try?" Amanda looked into her eyes as she said this.

Olivia sat there for a minute and thought it out before she replied.

"Amanda, i have wanted to start and have something with you, since you first arrived here. I am just sacred that i will ruin it. I ruin every relationship I am in. I dont want to do that with you. You mean to much to me. But I dont want to lose this oppurtunity, so yes Amanda, i will go out with you." She replied.

Both women got up and went to the door. Amanda kissed her on the cheek as she opened the door and let the older detective out first, and followed her down to the squad room. Thats when they began to hear the screaming.

"Where is that little bitch! Sleeping with my man like that."

Thats when they finally seen Kathy. She looked over and come closer to Olivia.

"Listen you slut, i want you to keep away from my family. You are nothing but a home wrecker. My husband does not want anything to do with you, or that bastard of a baby you are carrying, so stop trying to make hime come back to you!" She shouted as she lunged at her. Before Amanda could stop her, Kathy had pushed Liv into her desk and onto the floor, knocking her out.

Amanda tackled Kathy to the floor and cuffed her. She handed her off to Munch, and rushed to Olivia. She was worried for her and the unborn baby as well.

She knelt down beside her and felt for a pulse. She felt a strong one, and let out the breath she had been holding.

"CALL FOR A BUS!" she screamed out as she tried to hold herself together.

*ten minutes later*

The bus finally showed up and started to get her in the back. Amanda started fighting with them because they would not allow her to ride in the back with Olivia.

"Let me ride with her, she is my girlfriend, and i am not letting her go alone." She revieled, knowing she just let the cat out of the bag to her coworkers, but right now, she did not care.

She jumped in the back and held onto Olivia's hand as they started for the hospital. Amanda prayed and prayed as tears ran down her cheek.

"Please be ok. I need you and the baby to pull through this. I cant lose either of you." She whispered as she squeezed the brunettes hand.

When they finally got to the hospital, the nurses got Olivia out and would not allow Amanda to stay with her. She made her way to the waiting room. When she got there, the whole squad was waiting there. They all pulled her into a hug. They could not lose one of their own.

The doctor walked into the room, and they all rushed over to him.

"How is Olivia and the baby?" Amanda managed to say.

"Well Olivia is fine, she just is bruised and has a concusion. She will be realeased soon. I did an ultrasound and she is about 2 months pregnant. The baby..." The doctor replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fine" Finished the doctor. They all released a sigh of relief. Amanda smiled for the first time since this all happened.

"Are we allowed to see her?" she asked.

The doctor smiled. "Of course you can, and when i release her, she is going to need someone to stay with her and keep an eye on how she is doing, make sure she does not do to much." He replied.

Amanda walked back to the room and headed inside. When she walked in, Olivia was sitting up in bed, looking down to her belly and talking softly. Amanda smiled and walked over to the bed and laid on of her hands on top of the brunetttes.

"I am glad that you and the baby are safe. I could not stop worrying." Amanda said as she leaned down and kissed her.

Olivia kissed back when she heard the door of her room open up. She broke away from Amanda and looked to see who it was. It shocked her when she seen that face. Amanda did not know who it was, but when she felt Olivia tense up, she knew it could not be good.

"What are you doing here Stabler? I told you i never wanted to see you again. And you "wife" could have cilled my child today. I really dont think that you should be here." She snapped.

Amanda stepped a little closer to Olivia and inbetween her and Eliiot.

"Liv, I am sorry for everything. When kathy called me and told me what she had done, it made me come to my senses. I dont want to treat the mother of my child like this. I am sorry for everything, and I want to be in yours and the babies life. I want a relationship with you. Will you forgive me." he replied to her.

Both Amanda and Olivia lookedat each other. They could not believe what they just heard.

"Listen Elliot, you lost the right to call me Liv along time ago. Second, I dont want anything to do with you. And I dont want you around my child. And third, I am already in a relationship. And she is the one that saved me. I think that it is best that you leave and never contact me again." She snarled at him.

Elliot glared daggers at Amanda as he turned towards the door. "You will regret this, I will be back. That is my child." He slammed the door behind him.

Amanda held Oliva as she cried. " lets get you home and in bed, sweetie. You need to relax, the stree is not good for you." THe doctor came in and Olivia signed the papers. They soon left and headed back to Olivia's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. She threw the blankets back and got up. As she made her way to the bathroom, she thought about last week, when Amanda stayed with her. She smiled.

She had to rush to the bathroom, barely making it in time. She dry heaved for a little until the feeling was gone. She stood up and washed her mouth out. Liv soon got into the shower and finished her morning routine to get ready for work.

When she got there, she found she was not the earliest like she used to be. She sat at her desk and logged onto her computer, when she seen Amanda walk in. She got up and smiled. walked over to her & handed her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sweetie, i hope you had a good morning." Liv asked as she kissed her cheek.

Amanda smiled as she took the coffee and sipped.

"It was an ok night. And i had a lot of time to think. i was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Go to dinner, maybe go for a walk in central park, would you like to?"

Olivia blushed a little. "I would love to Amanda. Pick me up at seven."

Olivia walked away and went back to her desk. Amanda and nick recieved a call and left to take care of it. Olivia was pissed that she would be on ristrictive duty until the baby was born. She knew it was for the best, she always wanted to be a parent, but she still was married to the job.

She sat and day dreamed for a while before she heard a beeping on her cell. she pulled it out and smiled at the text from Amanda.

**got the guy, Cragen is sending us home early because we caught more then him, the whole ring. he is proud of us. i want you to go home and get ready for our date tonight**

Olivia jumped up and headed out of the bull pen and headed home.

When she gets there, she heads straight to her room and starts trying on different outfits, trying to find the perfect one. When she tried to pull her jeans up, she could not get them to button. She looked down and tried for another 10 minutes, until she fell on the bed and started crying.

Amanda got there about 20 minutes later and made her way into the apartment with the key Olivia had gave her. She heard crying from her room and got scared, thinking something had happened. She rushed in there, and seen her laying on the bed.

"Baby, whats wrong? Has something happened?" She rushed to her side and layed a hand on her back.

Olivia looked up at her. "My jeans wont button. i dont have anything that fits. And my boobs ache, i hate being pregnant Amanda."

She cried harder as Amanda took her in her arms & held her as she cried.

"Shhh Olivia, everything is going to be ok. I know you dont mean that. You love your baby with all your heart. You will get past this, and i am here to help you." Amanda layed a hand on the bump that was finally begining to show.

They both leaned forward and kissed at the same time, Olivia giggled.

"Thank you baby. you make me feel so much better."


End file.
